


The Road to Redemption

by TheSilverFoxQueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mad Max Fusion, F/F, F/M, Imperator Magnus, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), M/M, War Boy Jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFoxQueen/pseuds/TheSilverFoxQueen
Summary: Imperator Magnus had been serving Valentine for seven thousand days. Now he's had enough and he'll take what matters to Valentine the most, his trophies.





	1. The Imperator

**Author's Note:**

> This will not follow the plot of Mad Max: Fury Road but it will be close. 
> 
> Please pardon any mistakes!

_'Seven thousand days,'_ It had been seven thousand days since he had been stolen from his home, the Spiral Labyrinth and brought to Alicante where Valentine reigned over. Valentine controlled the water and the food which meant he controlled everyone in the area; they didn't live under him by choice but for survival. His forces, the “Circle” or the “Dimiles” terrorized the lands around the area looking for people to take from and to kill. Indoctrinated to believe that a glorious death would send them to the angels; they were the perfect cannon fodder. 

Magnus had fought his way from a lowly Initium to his rank to Imperator. He had paid with his soul to stand where he was today. He had been looked down upon for being an “Outsider” and that had made his climb much harder as he had to gain the respect of the Circle and Valentine himself. Now he was a shell of a human being. 

But today, he would atone for his sins. 

Magnus held the wheel of the war rig as he waited for the Dimiles to hook up the haul of water, Mother’s Milk, and guzzleline. He only half-listened to the old man’s speech that he heard every single day, warning them not to become “addicted to the aqua cola”. It was water, something that they needed to live and he was telling them not to get addicted to it. 

Once everything was done, the Imperator put his foot on the gas and led the convoy of vehicles to Lake Lyn, where the gas was. It wasn’t a lake by any means, but who knew what a lake was these days? Definitely not the people of Alicante. 

When he was a few miles out from Alicante, Magnus turned west, heading off course and into hostile territory. The vehicles followed him with only mild grumbling before someone climbed to the window of his rig. 

“Boss! Boss!” The Dimile known as Raj clung to the door. “What’s with going’ off course? Some kinda detour?” He looked at the Imperator who was unreadable, especially with the dark goggles covering his eyes. 

“Yes,” Magnus replied and the Dimile scrambled away to pass it down the line. They obeyed his orders without question. For all they knew, he was following an order from Valentine. He didn’t care too much about what they thought. He shouldn’t get attached. 

“Dad! Dad!” A voice belonging to a golden-haired boy called, “Looks like your convoy is going off track.” He looked through a telescope as the War Rig turned off of the path. Valentine came over as immaculate always in the suit and tie he always wore to put him in an elevated position above the peasants he ruled.

“No!” Valentine bellowed as he ran off as well as he could for an older gentleman. He ran through the row of plants grown with hydroponics and through many caverns until he came to a bank vault. He spun the metal handle and pulled open the heavy door that kept his treasures in and anyone else out. 

“Clarissa!” he called, “Simon! Raphael! Isabelle! Maia!” These were his trophies: his daughter that would be a key to alliances, his two Downworlders that were trophies of his conquests, and the two woman he had caught when they were young who were just coming of age and would be able to bear him healthy heirs. He couldn’t lose them as they were his chess pieces for power. 

They were gone. 

In their place were messages etched in chalk. 

**_OUR CHILDREN WILL NOT BE WARLORDS_**

**_WE ARE NOT YOUR BARGAINING CHIPS_**

**_WHO KILLED THE WORLD?_**

Valentine stormed through the rooms, searching for anything that had been left behind or anyone. In the bedroom stood a poisoned woman whose veins were blackened. She held a shotgun and above her was the women's final message that she echoed. 

"WE ARE NOT THINGS! WE ARE NOT TROPHIES! YOU CANNOT OWN A HUMAN BEING!" The woman roared as she cocked the gun. 

"DOT! WHERE ARE THEY?" Valentine yelled as he charged at her, grabbing her neck and pulling the shotgun out of his face. " 

"Far away from here," she rasped with a smile. 

"Where is she taking them?!" 

"She didn't take them! They begged her to go!" Dot yelled and Valentine threw her to the side. He would get them back, even if he had to chase them across the desert. They were his. 


	2. The Dimile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is a Dimile, a driver who pushed himself too far and needs a blood transfusion. And then Valentine summons his troops to pursue Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Jace-centric one that follows the movie almost exactly with dialogue and everything. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Alec-centric!

Jace felt weak and the world spun before him even as he was sitting down. He barely registered the needle going into his wrist that was connected to a red tube of blood that led to someone hanging upside down. The soldier’s war paint needed some redoing and his muscels ached from the raid yesterday. His golden hair was in a mess of dirt and dust.

Jace had been pushing himself lately on raids though a half-life like himself had limits and he had been close to reaching them. He didn't want to die, not like this. His death had to be glorious, he had to be witnessed, he had to go out in a blaze of glory that would earn him his place among the angels. He wasn't dying soft.

As he sat, he was slowly gaining his strength back as new blood filled his veins. He was no stranger to transfusions like these, he was a regular recipient. And he knew that it was going to take some time for the transfusion to finish.

Half an hour had passed since he had been given the blood and he was no longer dizzy but his legs still felt weak. He had been running on empty and he would be off his feet for a while. His boot tapped on the stone floor as he stole a glance towards the steering wheels.

And then Jace heard the war drums to summon the Dimiles, the pounding of the drums giving his heart a leap. He saw a flood of Dimiles spill into the room, several of his fellow drivers grabbing the wheels. Others grabbed weapons such as swords, axes, spears, and there were squabbles over the few guns that the Dimiles were allowed. He tried to get to his feet he was too weak and almost stumbled.

“Hey!” he called weakly, “What’s happening?” He went unanswered as everyone else seemed busy grabbing what they needed.

“Samuel! What’s going on? Samuel!” he called to the familiar blonde-haired man that was his lancer who didn't seem to notice him. Another Dimile answered his questions, one of the drivers, Emil. 

“Treason! Betrayal! An Imperator gone rogue!”

“An Imperator? Who?” Jace thought of all of their Imperators and no one came to mind for who would go rogue. They were all loyal to Valentine, weren’t they?

“Magnus! He took a lot of stuff from him!”

“What stuff?” Jace didn't believe the news about Imperator Magnus who had a reputation as stoic and unreadable. Perhaps the unreadable part was the indicator of a traitor? Jace also couldn't think of what Magnus coukd have taken that would have Valentine in a frenzy like this.

“His trophies! He wants them back.”

And then Jace caught sight of Samuel taking a wheel, Jace’s wheel. All questions were put to the back of his mind as he staggered to grab the steering wheel as the lancer walked past. “That’s my wheel!” Jace hissed as he gave the wheel a weak tug.

“I’m driving!” Samuel snarled and he tugged the wheel back, almost pulling Jace off of his feet. But Jace dug his heels in and held on. He wasn't giving up what was his so easily.

“But you’re my lancer!” Jace gave the steering wheel another tug. Samuel was always the lancer and he rarely got behind the wheel. And Jace would be damned if he let his lancer get behind his steering wheel.

“Well I just promoted myself!” Samuel gave another tug as he tried to get the weaker Dimile off of his wheel. It didn't work.

“Not today!” Jace shot back, “Today is my day!”

“Look at you!” Samuel gestured with his other hand to Jace and his tube “If you can’t stand up, you can't do war!”

“I just need a top up!” Jace protested.

“There’s not enough time!” Samuel retorted and got ready to rip the wheel out of Jace’s hands.

Jace glanced back at the tube, following it to the blood bag hanging from the cage. “We take my blood bag and strap him to the lancer’s perch.”

Samuel stole a glance to the dark-haired blood bag in question. “It’s got a muzzle on it! It’s a raging feral!”

“That’s right,” Jace replied, “High octane, crazy blood filling me up.” He ended with a headbut, causing Samuel to let go of the wheel and stumble backwards.

“If I die, I’m going to die historic on the Fury Road.”

Samuel scrambled back to get up in Jace’s face and Jace stared back at him, standing his ground. After a moment, Samuel nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
